


The challenge

by Sleepwich



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Sad Kyan Reki, Whump, reki hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepwich/pseuds/Sleepwich
Summary: Reki can’t stand Adam and is willing to risk it all. He pays the price of his foolishness and it’s up to his friends to show him they have his back.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	The challenge

Why’d he think he could face him again. Reki had just recovered and was getting back into practice. He went up late at night when S was assumed to not be available to anyone. Adam was waiting for him to take his challenge. Only difference was that it was pitch black. That was the moment he realized his first mistake. 

Reki attached a flashlight to his skateboard so he could see the path faintly while riding. Adam however knew the course by memory. Reki sighed as he knew this was the last time he could challenge Adam or else he wasn’t allowed back to S. His dumb mouth just had to challenge him when Adam mentioned how him and Langa would now be skate buddies. 

Reki approached the starting line. He could feel himself unable to keep up and they hadn't even started. A pit hit his stomach. He was going to lose everything. “Reki, no amount of passion that you have can ever take on what I feel for your friend. He’s the perfect partner to keep up with me.” Reki stayed silent and just tried to remain focused. What he was betting on was Adam getting too cocky in the night. He just had to keep steady. “Silent are we? It’s a shame since this is the last time you’ll talk to any of your friends.” 

Reki spaces out after those words. He got on the ramp and took off. Everything blurred together. As Adam started to pass him he started to cry. The thought that Adam had so much power he can take Reki’s one joy away. He then realized he shouldn’t be crying and tried to speed up. He tries new stunts he had practice and starts to gain speed. He approaches closer to Adam who he knows not to be close to. This time he was going to try and bounce away from him as Langa did. But Adam never went back up the hill. They got closer and closer to the finish. Then just as Reki passes Adam, suddenly Adam grabs Reki’s arm and pulls him into his board. It’s pitch dark without the flashlights making Reki scared. He couldn’t see anything. All he remembers is Adam changing directions and then letting him go down the side of the cliff and tumbling. Adam goes off to finish the race and takes off in his car. Not only did he want Reki to lose. He wanted him out of the picture.

The only thing that stopped Reki from continuing to fall was he got hold of a branch. As he held on he felt his healing arm crack again and he screamed loudly. Authorities heard the scream and found Reki. They arrested Reki for trespassing. Luckily since he was a kid, he got off with a warning and was taken home. But as soon as he gets home his mom scolds him.

“How could you be this way” Reki bowed his head. The only thing that broke his heart the most was knowing he had to give up his friends. That and his arm felt like it broke again. But he couldn’t tell his mom so he went up to his room. That’s all he could do. He goes to his room and sits on his bed. He starts to cry knowing the only thing he loved to do was taken from him. 

At school Langa notices Reki writing with his left hand again. “Hey I thought your arm healed?” Reki bashfully smiles. “Oh I got used to using this hand. He immediately goes back to work. On the way home Langa asks if he’s heading to skate tonight and Reki lies. He tells Langa its his moms birthday. It was obvious how Reki was acting something had happened, but he didn’t want to push his friend. 

When Reki got home he immediately went to bed. It didn’t matter since he was also technically grounded for getting caught by the police. He took off his hoodie and noticed his arm had swollen more than yesterday for sure. He wraps it up with a tshirt for the night and falls asleep. 

He wake up and tries to take his arm out of the tshirt. He could barely grip or hold anything. His arm hurts so bad he holds it close to himself. He makes a fake split and hides it under his hoodie. His arm is tied as tight as he can. Didn’t matter since his arm was already bruising terribly. He runs out the door before his mom can see him. And takes a different route to avoid Langa which makes him late for class. 

In class, Langa sees the splint. “Reki what happened?” Reki doesn’t speak at all and he looks away shamefully. Langa knows something is up. “Please talk to me. I was almost late waiting for you.” Reki looks away and then writes a note to Langa. He passes it without looking at Langa because he can feel himself crying. Langa opens the note and it reads, “I’m giving up skateboarding. You should just find another friend.” Langa tried to reach out to Reki, but shortly after a test was passed out to them, filling up the rest of the class time. Reki finishes the test before Langa and heads to his next class. 

Langa knew they both worked today so hopefully he could catch him there. Except that as soon as he got there and asked the boss he mentioned how Reki just quit. Langa then heads to his house, to which his mom doesn’t know where he is but he can’t have visitors at this time. He skates around the city looking for Reki and finds him in this neighborhood they usually skate in on a bench. He’s tightening his self made sling to which Langa gets an eye full of how bad Reki’s arm is. “Reki!” Langa runs over. It’s already starting to be night. Reki bows his head. “Please, don’t make this harder than it is…” Langa looks at Reki confused. That’s when Reki explains the bet he had with Adam. Langa goes in to hug Reki. “Reki, you’re …. my best friend. I’m not going to trade you for Adam. I will get back your rights to skate.” Reki then freaks out. “He’s going to murder you!! He threw me down the side of the cliff. You can’t do it Langa!!” 

Then Langa goes into a kiss with Reki. “I have something to look forward to if I do win. Being able to skate with you again.” Reki freaks out. “SINCE WHEN DID YOU- MMM” Langa goes in for another kiss and Reki doesn’t say anything. It’s just weird his best friend never told him he was gay. He himself had no other thoughts except skating. 

Langa goes to S that night to challenge Adam. It was packed as ever. “ADAM. I challenge you tonight.” Adam turns around so excited. “Finally a 2nd chance to skate with you my love!” Langa closes his eyes and groans. “I challenge you to allow Reki to skate again and to help pay for his hospital bill to get his arm in a cast after you tried to kill him.” The crowd gasps. Adam then dismisses. “Kill? haha I merely placed him off to the side. Not my fault he does know how to get up a mountain like I can.”

Langa knew he was saving face and got his skateboard ready. 

“By the way Langa. If I win, you will become my exclusive skate partner. You will only skate when I am around.”

Part 2

So something Reki didn’t know was that you’re supposed to go to the hospital when you break your arm because of the infection that can get into your bone marrow. Reki was lying at home with a serious fever and he still didn’t want to tell his mom. She couldn’t know how reckless he was. However, she had called for him multiple times to come downstairs and talk since she was worried she might cause him to get depressed. As strict as she was she still loved her son. She goes into his room and finds Reki sweating and holding his arm that was wrapped up terribly. She unwrapped to find his arm was completely swollen three times the normal size. “Reki wake up!” He realized he had fallen asleep when he meant to only just relieve the pain by laying his head down. His mom gets to him into the car and to the hospital. They immediately take him to do surgery and flush his blood. His mom caught the problem just in time. 

Meanwhile Langa was getting ready to face Adam. Everyone cheered for Snow since he was still the rookie. But all Langa cared about was getting his friend to be able to skate again. Miya, Shadow before the race started, were on the lookout for Snake’s cameras. Shadow goes and starts wrecking them. They make sure that their friend can have a clear fight. Cherry after hearing what Adam did to Reki was so furious he ends up leaving to go find Reki. Joe ends up sticking near the race in case something goes down. 

Langa is barreling down the mountain at dangerous high speeds and keeping great distance from Adam. However, Adam did everything to be close to him. At one point he is able to grab Langas hand, to which Langa sheds his glove off causing Adam to lose grip. They get to the bottom faster than most skaters. The final part was coming up and Adam decided to try a new trick.

Adam falls back and ollies over Langa and jumps onto Langas skateboard. Langa panics as they quickly get closer to the finish line. Last ditch effort, Langa goes back up the hill as Adam does and approaches a curve. He rolls up and basically crushes Adam off of him and returns to going down the hill. Adam smiles. Nothing filled him more with joy as a challenge. Langa looks back and sees Adam has picked up his skateboard and is quickly approaching. Langa channels his inner skateboarder and figures out the least resistance path into the mine mill. 

Adam and Langa race towards the finish. Inside Langa takes many dangerous moves to keep ahead and ends up leaping into the finish and wiping out. Shadow and Miya go to Langa to help him out. He grabs their hands and realizes he sprained his ankle. Adam is unhappy when he sees Langa again but hands him a wad of bills. “Here. This should cover the cost. So long Langa. Till we can skate again.” Adam vanishes into the mine mill.

Langa gets a ride in Shadow’s car. Cherry mentions how Reki has to go to the hospital and they all meet there. They go into the lobby and his mom is in there worried. Langa approaches his mom. “Ms kyan? We’re Reki’s friends. We came to see him and also give you this. We uh all five pitched in. We’re the reason Reki got hurt.” His mom recognizes Joe, the very popular chef and Kaoru, the famous calligrapher. How the heck was her son friends with all these people? Either way she accepts the money figuring like the reason it was so much was because of the two adults in the group. 

They go back to see Reki and his arm already bandaged but not in a cast yet since they just finished stitching. Langa is the first to speak. “Reki. We-“ “Why are you all here?” He’s very dazed by the medication and morphine he’s on for pain relief. “Reki you can skate with us again. I won back your freedom. Also Adam paid for your surgery.” Reki smiled. “Thanks you guys.” He started to tear up but he lost the train of thought to why he was crying. They end up hanging out for a bit till he has to get his cast on. Langa ends up staying with his mom in the lobby. Reki comes out with a cast on while being pushed in the hospital wheelchair. They all head back to the house and Langa helps Reki get to his room. His ankle hurt and his mom saw him limp. “Please don’t tell me you’re hurt too. I swear you kids and skateboarding. I’ll get the gauss.” 

Langa’s foot gets wrapped up and he chills out with Reki for the night. Reki is passed out from the exhaustion his body went through. Langa kisses his forehead and lies next to him. 

Langa couldn’t wait for the day when Reki would be his actual partner.


End file.
